Mark of Death
by CloudStrife01
Summary: goes like this, Sasuke is looked after by Itachi and Itachi adopts Naruto then ditchs the both kids to join Ataktsuki... After telling his kid brother that he murdered the whole family and being found out by the Anbu.... so ya is a SasuNaru or ItachiSasuk
1. Chapter 1

CloudStrife01: As posted I'll be re-post stories with newly things added to the stories. Starting with this one

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just the OCs that were put in the story

* * *

**The Mark of Death**

Chapter1: _The Messenger _

* * *

"This is goodbye…" spoke the male

The small boy held tightly to his brother's hand, looking onto the graves of their parents "Aniki… is Haha-une and Chichi-une coming back?"

"No Sasuke-- they have left us…" Aniki choose the next words wisely then spoke "they are traveling to a better place" He spoke softly

The young boy slowly looks up to aniki "Where, aniki? Where did Haha-une and Chichi-une go to?"

"In heaven"

"Can I go and visit Haha-une and Chichi-une there?" questions the young boy

Aniki kneels down then placed his left hand on to Sasuke's shoulder "Sasuke, we can't go to where _they_ are because they do not live in this world, they have passed on" aniki explained in the best of ways he can "Promise me that you won't go and follow them"

Sasuke began to cry "I promise aniki, I won't go too" Sasuke rubbed his one eye with his sleeve

"Good boy," Aniki stood up then turned his back on the stones "Let's go home now"

Sasuke nodded, while wiping the tears away

Aniki kneeled down once again and wipes away a few tears "How about a piggy back ride home"

Sasuke smiled then quickly climbs onto Itachi's back, hugging the brother around the neck lightly "Itachi… you won't go away too right?"

Itachi froze for a moment, thinking about what Sasuke had just said. Itachi hooking his arms underneath Sasuke's legs then answered the boy's question "yes, that's right." Itachi spoke; standing up straight then looks back to Sasuke "I won't be leaving you-- ever"

"Thank you Aniki" Sasuke closed his eyes to sleep

Itachi turned to look once more at the stone graves once more then left the burial site, slowly Itachi walked home making sure not to disturb Sasuke; Itachi ignored the sympathy looks from the Anbu and other konaha Shinobi that's in the process of removing the bodies. Not making any eye contact with anyone, Itachi spoke in a hushed voice "Remember Sasuke, we all die when our fate tells us too"

"What's Fate?" Sasuke moaned in sleep

"It's a powerful jutsu that's been bestowed upon us before birth—but some people can change their fate through the act of sheer will"

"Can I change my fate now so that I'll be with you always?" Sasuke questions

"You can try Sasuke" Itachi whispered

Sasuke remand silent.

Itachi came to the large home located in the heart of the Uchiha community and entered through the main gates; into the courtyard where the thousands of flowers and candles were laid down in the corner of the yard (Foolish people, they have idea how much Fugaku hated you all) Itachi slides open the door with his foot then closed the door behind him using the same foot. Itachi forgot about removing his shoes and walked the dark hallways of the home

* * *

_Fall… three months after the Uchiha slaughter_

* * *

Itachi woke Sasuke early on the Monday "Get up Sasuke"

Sasuke rolled over in bed then covered his head with the soft blanket "go away"

Annoyed Itachi pulled the blankets away from Sasuke then nudge the boy with his bare foot "Get up Sasuke, your going to be late for school"

Sasuke frowns, opening his eyes to see that Itachi is standing over "Aniki…" Sasuke whined

"You were up late again weren't you?" Itachi spoke, folding the blanket

Sasuke sits up slowly, then glances over to Itachi "I was waiting for you; I couldn't go to sleep until I saw you"

Itachi sighed, "Come on, it's the first day of school" Itachi held out his hand towards Sasuke. Dropping the blanket onto the floor

Sasuke gloomy looked at the blanket; Sasuke give up the idea of going back to bed then reached up to take Aniki's hand "Aniki, walk me to school today? Please"

"Sasuke I'm busy today, I need you to grow up into a man" Itachi lets go of Sasuke's hand then leaves the room

"A man..." Sasuke mumbled "… how am I supposed to do that in 5 minutes"

"I heard that"

Sasuke peaked out his bedroom door 'Aniki heard that'

* * *

Sasuke held onto Itachi's arm as they both passed through the school doors "I don't want to go here"

Itachi paid no attention to Sasuke's whining and walked on until he came to the classroom that Sasuke is assigned to stay "you may had your way today, but tomorrow you'll walk by yourself"

"Iruka…" Sasuke whispered to himself, not paying attention to what Itachi had said

"It's Iruka-sensei from now on" Spoke Iruka, the male standing behind Itachi and Sasuke

Sasuke turned to face the teacher as Itachi faced forward

"Hi, this must be Sasuke" Iruka looked down to Sasuke "Why don't you go on inside and sit yourself down, I want to have a word with your brother"

Sasuke nodded and walked into the classroom, closing the door behind him

"Is it true about your family?" Iruka spoke in a hush voice

"Yes, Sasuke and I are the only ones left" Itachi spoke "Our parents told me to run into the forest with Sasuke and stay there until is became silent…"

"My apologies" Iruka spoke "you don't have to worry about Sasuke being alone, we have a few students that live on their own"

"Oh?" Itachi became interested

"See that blonde trouble maker drawing on the chalkboard?" Iruka pointed out while standing by the window

Itachi nodded, watching the blonde make an ass of himself

"His mother died giving birth to him" Iruka spoke sadly

Itachi looked at Iruka "He has the nine tailed fox within him?"

Iruka became shocked on what the Uchiha knew about the boy's case "Yes, but the law here is that no one is to tell Naruto about that, nor the fact that he is the son of our hero" Iruka slides open the door "I'm surprised that someone of your age would know about that"

Itachi quickly changed the subject on to Naruto "What are you thoughts of me taking in Naruto? He'll be less of a troublemaker under my care"

"You take Naruto?" Iruka questions Itachi's motive, sliding closed the classroom door shut

"Yes that's right; Sasuke could use someone his own age to play with…" Itachi trailed off

Iruka nodded "I understand, your part of the Anbu"

"Yes, that is correct" Itachi confirms

**Iruka smiled "I know it's tough now because you'd be gone all the time, leaving Sasuke alone" Iruka looks through the glass window at Naruto "I think it's a great idea…" Iruka smiled at the blonde (At least I won't have to worry about Naruto being alone anymore) Iruka thought to himself "Let's have this discussion again with the Hokage" **

**Itachi nodded "That does fine, just send a messenger for me. I'll be away from the house hold all day" Itachi takes leave**

**Iruka watched the older Uchiha walk down the hallway then opens the door to enter the classroom "Alright Naruto, that's enough from you" Iruka grabs the chalk from Naruto then shoos the student off to his seat then turned his attention to the whole student body "Okay class today we have a new student that transferred from the former Uchiha Academy, Sasuke Uchiha"**

**Sasuke stood at the back of the classroom (This isn't what my other school was like…)**

"**Hey Sasuke sit by me" Naruto waved**

A pink haired female pushed Naruto off his chair "this seat is free here Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke looked up to Iruka and saw that he nodded, by that Sasuke felt safe then walked forward passing the girl and sitting down next to a white eyed female. Sasuke looked at her and noticed that she's blushing (She's so cute…)

Naruto got up from the floor and moved one row higher "aawww Sakura-Chan why'd you do that?"

Sakura paid no attention to Naruto and kept her eyes on Sasuke

The female looked at Sasuke "wel-w-welcome…"

Sasuke smiled at the shy female "Thank you"

Iruka started the class with the basic element of being a Shinobi

* * *

Sasuke walked around on the academy campus carrying his lunch that Itachi had made. Looking for a suitable place to eat alone, Sasuke found the girl in his class room sitting underneath a tree. Sasuke became confused then found himself walked towards the female

The female looks up "U-Uchiha-san…"

Sasuke became uncomfortable then started with a question "May I eat lunch with you?"

"Sure!" The female smiled

Sasuke sits himself comfortably next to the shy girl "What's your name?"

"Hinata… Hyuga" Hinata spoke slowly

Sasuke opened his box lunched as Hinata ate from her lunch "Yuck… fried shitake" Sasuke comments

Hinata looks over at Sasuke's lunch and eyed the fried Shitake

Sasuke noticed the interest from Hinata "You want them" Sasuke held out his lunch box towards Hinata

Hinata blushed "…n-no thank you" Hinata takes a bite from the rice

"You're not eating the tomatoes" Sasuke points out

Hinata smiled "I'm not very fond of tomatoes"

Sasuke smiled "Then how about a trade, my mushrooms for your tomatoes"

Hinata thought about the offer then nodded while smiled "Alright"

Hinata and Sasuke switched their disliked food for the other's likable food. Both smiled then continued on eating their lunch in peace

* * *

Iruka gave the students Nin tool bag each, that contained sharp shrunken "Today will be throwing the shrunken, be careful because you'll seriously hurt yourself" Iruka warned the students

Sasuke refused the academy issued Nin tool bag and held out Uchiha issued tool bag "I've got my own Iruka-Sensei"

"Alright" Iruka looked at his class "Time to start, I'll be rating your skills and examining the throws" Iruka took out his whistle, sending the signal to students to start throwing

Sasuke looked over the white eyed female, noticing that Hinata had troubles holding the cross shaped star. Sasuke walked over to her then almost got hit with one of the colored shrunken, looking around Sasuke saw that Naruto threw it the wrong way.

Naruto came running and retrieved the star "Sorry, it slipped" Naruto laughed

Sasuke scowled then walked away towards Hinata "Do you need some help Hinata-chan?"

Hinata stopped struggling with the star then looked up at Sasuke "You can throw them?"

"Yeah," Sasuke took out his black one and held it between his index finer and middle finger with the thumb holding the tail of the shrunken "Its better if you held it like this, then you'll be able to throw it with more accurately"

Hinata copied Sasuke then throw the star into the target, striking the middle of the red dot "I-I did it!"

Sasuke placed his hand on the back of Hinata's back "With practice you can throw multiple Shrunken"

Hinata smiled up at Sasuke "Thank you Uchiha-san"

Sasuke smiled then ran off back to his target and narrowly being hit by Naruto again, but Sasuke didn't care. Sasuke came to his assigned target and began throwing multiple shrunken at a time; keeping on hitting the same spot, causing the target to crack from the inside out

"Nicely done Sasuke, you'll be a chunin in no time if you keep up this pace." Iruka gives Sasuke a slip of paper then walked on "NARUTO!"

"Sorrysorrysorrysorry!" Naruto apologized quickly

Sasuke looked at his grade then smiled "Aniki will be happy to see this"

The females in the classroom surround Sasuke from all sides

"Um, can you help me with my throwing?" questions Sakura sweetly

"100,000 ryo per star" Sasuke smiles then continuing his throwing leaving the girls hanging out to dry

"Ladies, less starring and more throwing" Iruka shouted

The Females returned to their throwing then the white eyed female came walking "what kind of grade did you get?"

Sasuke stopped throwing the Shrunken to look at her "**S**" Sasuke smiled

Hinata smiled "congratulations, I got an **A**" Hinata looked down at her grade, and then looked up to Sasuke "How do you hold three?" Hinata questions

Iruka looked up to see Sasuke teaching the shyest person in the school to throw (This might be the best thing that happened to this class, Sasuke being here) Thought Iruka then blows his whistle "Alright, that's enough for today… time to head inside" Iruka grabbed Naruto "I want to have a word with you"

"Aw, Iruka-Sensei" Naruto whined

Iruka waited till the student out of ear shot, then looked down to Naruto and spoke "I want to know if you wanted to live with Sasuke and his brother, Itachi is willing to take you in" Iruka spoke

"I'm being adopted?" Naruto questions "But I'll lose my Uzumaki name" Naruto became upset

Iruka smiled "Itachi wants you to stay with him because Sasuke would be alone, just like you"

"Alone?" Naruto spoke sadly

"you see Naruto, Itachi is a Anbu which means more dangerous mission awaits for him and taking time away from Sasuke, I'm sure that Itachi would let you keep your last name"

Naruto pouted "What if I don't want to?"

"Come on Naruto, this is a chance to have a family." Iruka kneels down "I want to know that you're taken care of"

Naruto looked at Iruka

"I'd take you in myself, but I'll be away most of the time" Iruka pats Naruto on the shoulder "so how about it, live with the Uchihas and learn from them"

Naruto nodded "I'll do it for you"

"Alright, let's head back inside now" Iruka sends Naruto on his way then stood up "I know what you're thinking"

The Hokage stepped into the light of the sun "Iruka, you're more like a father to him then anyone else"

"It's not like that" Iruka became embarrassed "I just want him to have the best"

"Just like any loving parent would" Hokage frowns then moved close to Iruka "Itachi's is gone from the village, he won't be returning… ever."

Iruka looked at the Hokage in shock

"He confessed to the murders of the Uchiha Clan and confessed to the murder of his best friend" spoke the hokage

"Lord Hokage"

The Hokage walked past Iruka then stood in front of Iruka looking at the sensei before him then questions "Where is Sasuke Uchiha?"

* * *

Sasuke opened his bag and saw a strange colored scroll; Sasuke reached inside his bag then pulled out the red and black scroll "What's this?" Sasuke proceeds to open the parchment then read the contents

_**Sasuke,**_

_**I've killed our family tree, and my best friend. I was tried of following the path of the red and white fan, I'm tired of been lead on a leash by the family and I had to test my new abilities, now that test is over; I can't not bear the Uchiha crest on my back; I'm involving myself with people that felt the same way about their own homes**_

_**Today I'll be leaving you; you were too very much pathetic kill anyways; someone like you shouldn't have a hero's death. Cling onto your life like that dog you always were, I hated all the times that we spend together. With each passing second I wished that it would end so that I'd be able to think about more important things. Fate is word that's designed to makes us believe that you're worth something, but you really believed in fate didn't you?**_

_**Live with Naruto Uzumaki, He's proven to be a great ally from his origin background **_

_**Have a nice life with your new family.**_

Sasuke began to tear as he trembled with anger

Hinata watched Sasuke from a distance, holding her hand above the heart "Uchiha-san…"

Sasuke threw the scroll to the floor then ran down the hallway, leaving everything behind including some tears that strayed away

Naruto came walking out of the classroom and saw Sasuke's opened scroll and bag, curious about the scroll. Naruto picked up the scroll and read the contents. "Sasuke…" Naruto rolled the scroll then followed after the broken Uchiha fan

Hinata came out from her hiding spot then walked over to Sasuke's bag and picked up everything that fell out. Once the articles where collected, Hinata took the bag and headed back down the hallway. Crying silent tears

* * *

Sasuke slams open his brother's room door, searching the room or any signs of his brother. All the belongings that Itachi had were still present but a few garments were gone and one picture from Itachi's desk was missing. Sasuke pushed everything from on top of Itachi's dresser onto the floor then started to pull the blanket and sheets from Itachi's bed, after that Sasuke moved onto the walls. An hours of tearing apart Itachi's room, Sasuke moved on to the hallway and ripped down the wall scroll then pushed over the potted plant then moving on into the washroom. Sasuke stood in front of the mirror, starring at his reflection. "Why… why did you-- JUST WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!!" Sasuke broke the mirror with his fist then turns to look over the shoulder "WHY"D YOU KILL MOTHER AND FATHER!" Sasuke felt the warm blood run down his fist to his wrist

Naruto finally found the Uchiha home; there Naruto let himself in to the main house hold. Naruto could hear someone crying; right away Naruto knew that Sasuke was the only Uchiha left to cry "Sasuke" Naruto called out

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Sasuke yelled

Naruto turned the corner and saw that Sasuke is trying to cover his bleeding hand "Your hand is bleeding" Naruto raced towards Sasuke and held Sasuke's hand "Let me look after that" Naruto unwrapped the clothes that Sasuke tried to use to stop the bleeding

Sasuke turned his head away from Naruto; there Sasuke pulled his hand out of Naruto's hand then yelled at the blonde "I SAID GET OUT!" Sasuke blood sprayed across Naruto's face as Sasuke tried to hit Naruto

Naruto stood still because Sasuke couldn't hit him, Naruto reached out and grabbed onto Sasuke bloody hand again then tried to bandage the wound "It's going to get infected"

Sasuke kept his head bowed, allowing Naruto to bandage his wound "why are you here?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke "You're alone aren't you… I want to be with you"

Sasuke looked up to Naruto with his tear stained face "You?"

"I'm alone too, were the same" Naruto spoke, the blonde sadly smiled "isn't that enough of a reason for me to stay with you?"

Sasuke looks away from Naruto, "Stay with me… Naruto" Sasuke held Naruto's hand with his wounded one "Promise you'll never leave me…"

"I won't leave you, I promise"

* * *

_After four years past, Naruto and Sasuke drifted apart and soon they both lived on either side of the dorms inside the Junín. Sasuke kept to himself all the time, never uttering a word to anyone unless it comes from Iruka-sensei. Naruto became the class goof ball and prankster. All together Naruto and Sasuke would cross paths… but not in the good way._

* * *

Naruto walked into the classroom to find Sasuke sitting beside Hinata, annoyed Naruto took the seat on the other side of Hinata "Morning Hinata"

"He-hello Naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered

Naruto smiled "I wonder if Iruka-Sensei is going to give up something real cool to do today"

Sasuke looked over at Hinata "May we switch seats, I don't feel comfortable here"

"Sure thing Sasuke" Hinata stood up and Sasuke sat down in her sit and her in his

The pink haired female walked in "Move it Naruto, your in my spot!"

"I believe that he is was there first Haruno" Sasuke coldly spoke

Naruto quickly looked at Sasuke in shock (Teme is defending me?)

"I suggest you find somewhere else to sit" Sasuke glared at Haruno

Naruto looked down at his desk (…Man Sasuke's gotten really cold)

"Listen up everyone, we've have two new transfer students from the South and the North kingdoms"

Naruto looked up to see the two females strangely dressed, he couldn't help but to blush at their beauty

The purple haired female bowed "I'm Princess Taiyu Ayumu from the North Kingdom."

The happy bright female waves "Hi I'm Princess Kumi Osaka from the South… "Kumi stopped talking and saw Sasuke "Sasuke is that really you!" Kumi ran up the stairs and stood behind Sasuke "Man you've become a hottie… but you always the hot one and WOW!" Kumi shook Hinata's hand "Your eyes are totally cool, you must be a Hyuga."

Taiyu cleared her throat

"Ops, sorry people" Kumi returned to her place beside Taiyu

Iruka felt a little strange "Shall we get started with the lesson"

Taiyu and Kumi took seats off to the side of the room watching the lessons and jutsus demonstrations till lunch. There Taiyu wondered off onto the campus as Kumi chatted away with the locals.

* * *

Taiyu looked around (Great, I'm lost…stupid Kumi and stupid village) thought Taiyu, Pissed; Taiyu walked about in the village, the princess turned then came face to face with Sasuke "May I help you?"

"I want you to keep Kumi off my back while she's here" Sasuke spoke icily

Taiyu smirked "I can't handle a free spirited person like her, try and kill her if you want." Taiyu walked passed Sasuke "I don't care what happens to her"

"What kind of princess are you?"

Taiyu stopped in her tracks "The slaughtering kind" Taiyu looked at Sasuke with cold eyes "Your brother said that I might run into you sooner or later"

Sasuke grabbed Taiyu's arm "What did you just say?"

Taiyu stayed silent

"What the hell did you just say?" Sasuke squeezed Taiyu's arm

"Hurting me won't get the answers that you seek Uchiha" Taiyu spoke calmly

Sasuke gave up and turned away from Taiyu

"If you want to see your brother again, search for the red clouds across the black sky"

Sasuke turned around and saw that the princess is gone. (Just what the hell are you?)

Taiyu stood on the roof top watching Sasuke (…)

* * *

Sasuke took a step forward, but the ground underneath Sasuke's foot felt weird and uneven. Quickly Sasuke jumps back; the ground exploded and caused great damage to the surrounding area. Sasuke quickly searched the area for any enemy; Sasuke turned then grabbed the tree trunk "you bastard"

"That school is teaching you something…" Itachi spoke as he stepped forward from the tree, Sasuke's hand still on his neck "It took you awhile to figure out that I was here" Itachi grabs Sasuke by the wrist then twisted it while holding up Sasuke's arm in the air "Now little brother, let's play a game"

Sasuke winced at the pain in his arm

Taiyu appeared in a cloud of smoke "Stop! You said that you wouldn't hurt Sasuke if I helped you!"

"Kisame,"

Kisame appeared at the beckoning call of Itachi's voice "I'm here Master Itachi"

Itachi looks over to Taiyu

Sasuke knew what was to come "RUN!"

Darkness bellowed over in front of Sasuke's eyes

* * *

Sasuke woke up with a painful headache, Sasuke's vision unclear and hazy slowly focused

"I see that you're regaining consciousness,"

Sasuke looked around and didn't see the owner of the voice

"Master Itachi will be arriving shortly, he just stepped out for a moment" Spoke the male again

Sasuke's eyes go really heavy and closed once again

"Ops, that can't happen"

Sasuke felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, enough to wake Sasuke fully. Sasuke bit his bottom lip so that is voice wouldn't pass through his lips. Sasuke turned his head slightly and saw that a man with blue skin holding onto a torso of a kunai dagger

Itachi appeared on the other side of Sasuke "You see her over there?"

Sasuke looked forward and saw the princess; a huge sword is used to prop up the princess to stand "WHAT THE HELL!" Sasuke looked away and looked into Itachi's burning red eyes

"Question one, who killed our parents?"

"You" Sasuke answered

Itachi glanced at Kisame,

Kisame used a kunai and threw it at Taiyu, hitting the princess in the leg causing the girl to cry out

"My foolish little brother you didn't kill our parents, I did" Itachi pressed his finger into Sasuke's skin causing it to break and bleed

Sasuke screamed at Itachi "I DID SAY YOU!" Sasuke felt the blood roll down his wrist

"Question two, what was the name of the boy with nine tailed fox demon?"

Sasuke didn't answer "…"

"Kisame" Itachi spoke smoothly

Kisame threw five at kunai at Taiyu "This is getting interesting, sadly there isn't enough kunai for a second round Master Itachi"

"Use your blade then" Itachi ordered, Itachi turned his attention to Sasuke "now, this is a bonus round. If you get this question right, then I'll let you live and this princess… where is Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Right here" Naruto kicks Itachi from behind then landed on his two feet grinning "you alright Sasuke?"

Sasuke became aware of his surroundings; Sasuke saw the kunai in his body and not Taiyu's. Sasuke threw his head back and screamed out his lungs

Naruto rushed to Sasuke and started pulling out the Kunai from Sasuke. "Sasuke you're safe now!" Naruto tried to clam the Uchiha; Naruto finished the removing of the Kunai then noticed Sasuke became silent and motionless "Sa—"

"Naruto are you alright?" Iruka grabbed onto Naruto's shoulder

Naruto looks up to Iruka with already tears in view "Help"

Iruka looked upon Sasuke's weakening condition

* * *

"Who did this Iruka?" questioned the Hokage

Naruto watched the white doors closely then answer the Hokage "Two men, with red clouds and one oddly colored man… then other looked like Sasuke"

The Hokage pondered then came to conclusion "you better go now, you don't want to miss school"

"Old Man, just who were those people?" Naruto turned away from the white doors to glare at the hokage

"Just be on your guard, we can't lose anymore valuable ninja" spoke the hokage,

Naruto turned his attention back to the white doors,

"_I'm alone too, were the same" Naruto spoke, the blonde sadly smiled "isn't that enough of a reason for me to stay with you?"_

_Sasuke looks away from Naruto, "Stay with me… Naruto" Sasuke held Naruto's hand with his wounded one "Promise you'll never leave me…"_

"_I won't leave you, I promise"_

Naruto shook his head (Way did I just remember that?) Naruto looked down at his blood stained clothes (Sasuke's alone, I need to be with him now… more then anything) Naruto stood quietly at the white doors leading to surgery

***

The Woman checked her list then looked up to Naruto "He's on the second floor being treated for injuries unknown."

Again the nurse checked her papers then looked to Naruto "Sorry, but there's no one here by that name"

Naruto took a step back (Not here? I swear I saw her here) Naruto cleared his throat and spoke to the nurse again "Could I see Sasuke?"

"Second floor to the west, room 2W01" the nurse gave Naruto a slip of paper with the floor and room number

Naruto headed towards the elevator and got in with a family of 5, feeling out of place Naruto kept to the corner, clutching the paper in his hand as he waited for the doors to open.

**2nd floor**

Naruto quickly left the elevator and saw the first door which was a housekeeping room then the nurse's desk, Naruto looked up to see signs points east then another that displayed west. Naruto had cold feet then turned to get back onto the elevator then suddenly heard screams coming down the hallway.

"Get the team into W01" quickly spoke the nurse

"w01?" Naruto turned to the west side then ran down the hallway and found Sasuke being restrained by large men in white clothes "Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked over to Naruto "h-help me"

Naruto's body moved on its own, pushing aside the first male then reaching out towards the second male; Naruto's voice bellowed out from deep within "Let go of him!" Naruto punches the second male then reached out to Sasuke, holding the male by the waist and pulling Sasuke from off the bed and onto to the floor in the corner of the room. Away from the two males, Naruto glared. Sitting on the floor with Sasuke protectively held close

Sasuke clings onto Naruto like the world is ending

"If anyone else touches him, I'll slaughter them!" Naruto's eyes had a red glow to them

* * *

CloudStrife01: Yay it's done! Time for chapter two


	2. UNKNOWN TO ME

CloudStrife01: Hey ppls, just doing some updating.-nyo

Disclaimer:: I do not own the anime Naruto, just copies of the Manga, box sets and whatnot….

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mark of Death

Chapter2: Unknown to me

Sasuke held Naruto hard in his arms "Don't let them get me" Sasuke pleaded

Naruto lifted Sasuke bridal like and carried him out of the room, knocking over a nurse

"Hey stop that kid!!" Yelled the male in white

Naruto looked back and saw the two men running towards him then looked forward to see security nins coming at him with clones, confused Naruto pushed his way into another room then locked the door behind him "Sasuke were trapped… I… I don't know what to do?" Naruto pushed hard on the door with his back so the people outside wouldn't get inside "Come on, I need some help here!"

"Hey kid." A figure appeared in front of them

"Who are you?" Naruto held out his Kunai

He pulled open a hidden window "this way, that door won't hold for very much longer"

Naruto walked forward "Who are you?"

"A friend to our princess Kumi" He bows in respect

Naruto starred at him then leaped out the window, taking Sasuke with him. Naruto looked back to see if the male is following him, to his luck he was with another one. Wearing the Anbu black ops uniforms with the fox spirit masks

"Naruto" Sasuke whispers

"What is it?" Naruto answers on the dime

Sasuke looked up at Naruto "Why you?"

Naruto began to blush "Because I'm here, because you called out and I answered…"

Sasuke rests his head on Naruto's shoulder and feel sleep from the pills he had taken earlier

A large net appeared in front of Naruto spread widely and made of chains

"What the fuck!" Naruto got caught up in the chains and fell immediately from the trees and hits the ground hard, losing Sasuke "What the hell!" Naruto pulled on the chains

Sasuke laid asleep in the fox spirit white arms

"No hard feeling kid," He turned and walked away

Naruto glared at the man and tried to break the chains "YOU BASTARD!!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs "GIVE ME SASUKE BACK!!"

"Oh put a lid on it" the female hits Naruto hard on the back of the head with her sword sheath,

Naruto hits the ground bleeding from his temple, staining his blonde hair red "sas-uke…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

CloudStrife01:: Short and sweet, tonight I'll send more online. Chow for now /\


	3. To Readers

To readers…

OMFG the outmost tragic course had taken place, my work, my blood, my tears, and long lonely nights have all been in vain. This puts me in a rotting pickle, my love and my world in my hands is gone. Stolen from me in a matter of minutes, my PSP

Now since this a serious matter for me, everything that I had ready to post will be set back about 2 months and other things about a year. Right now I'm focused on getting the stories back, so that means that I'll be putting more time in writing all the stories and less school works and cosplay

Hopefully I'll have this next chapter up by early Sunday or next week. Thanks for sticking with me and "please wait for me…"

PS. Cloud and Zack says "hi"

CloudStrife01


End file.
